Sorpresa de Navidad
by PrincessCarli
Summary: A pasado una semana desde que Elena y Damon se separaron, ahora Elena hará un plan para poder pasar Navidad junto a Damon.
1. El plan

**Hola a todos ! Este fanfic se me ocurrió exactamente el día de Navidad pero no lo pude subir antes por cosas de tiempo, sera cortito y rapido, tomenlo como un regalo de Navidad atrasado :))**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber si le gusto o no (:**

**P.D: Sera capitulos (lo aclarare en el proximo)**

**Besos**

**PrincessCarli**

POV Elena

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama escribiendo en mi diario, eso era algo que hacía con mucha frecuencia desde que no veía a Damon, en realidad era algo que hacía a cada momento del día. Pues necesitaba hablar con alguien y no tenía muchas opciones disponibles, ¿Bonnie? Estaba ocupada ayudando a Jeremy y no quería molestarla, ¿Caroline? Ella odiaba a Damon, ¿Stefan? Como iba a hablar con mi ex-novio de cuanto extrañaba a su hermano, por eso no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que mi diario era la mejor opción de la lista.

Estaba ensimismada con la vista fija en el diario cuando mi teléfono sonó

-¿Elena? –una voz familiar me llamaba desde el otro lado del teléfono

-¡Jeremy! –no pude evitar sonreír al decir su nombre

-¿Como estas? Hace días que no sé nada de ti –parecía preocupado

-Yo… estoy…bien –dije con una seguridad que dejaba mucho que desear – ¿Y tú? ¿Como estas?

- Bien… ¿y cómo va eso del vinculo?

Suspire

-No tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño -dije con voz triste

-¿No ha funcionado? –estaba sorprendido, bastante diría yo

-Al parecer no - hice una pausa para tragarme las lagrimas, siempre me ponía así cuando hablaba Damon - ¿Y él como esta?

-Pasa mucho tiempo en el muelle y de vez en cuando me trae unos vampiros, pero la mayoría del tiempo está en el muelle, te extraña Elena y mucho

-¡Yo también lo extraño! –ahora ya estaba llorando

-Lo siento Elena – ¿Se estaba disculpando por mi sufrimiento? ¿En el que el nada tenía que ver?, Jeremy realmente es un encanto de hermano –bueno, yo no te llamaba por eso

-Entonces, ¿para que? –dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

-Es que pasare Navidad en casa de Matt –eso me cayó con un balde de agua fría

-Pensé que la pasaríamos juntos –dije casi sin voz, iba a llorar de nuevo –como antes

-Yo igual quería estar contigo, Elena pero no sé si pueda controlarme sin Bonnie cerca

-Está bien – dije más convencida, el tenia razón

-Y ¿Qué harás para Navidad?

-No lo había pensado…tal vez -en ese momento paso por mi cabeza una idea, una idea brillante, excelente mejor dicho

-Tal vez… –dijo Jeremy instándome a seguir

-¿A que hora te vas a la casa de Matt?

-Cuando el salga de Grill, a las ocho –perfecto, ahora necesitaba una distracción

-¿Cuánto licor queda en la casa del lago?

-Solo queda una botella de bourbon, Damon se ha tomado todo ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- ¡parece que el destino esta de mi lado!

-Es que tengo un plan, para ver a Damon…

-¿Qué necesitas que haga? –Jeremy estaba más dispuesto a ayudarme de lo que yo pensaba

-Solo necesito que mañana le recuerdes a Damon que no queda licor, justo en el momento que te vayas, y si te aseguras de que él fue a comprar, te juro que soy la vampira más feliz de Mystic Falls –era el plan perfecto - ¿puedes? –dije con la mejor voz suplicante que pude

-Creo que si

-¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! –Le mande un sonoro beso – ¡te adoro!

-Suerte

-Jer, por favor no le digas nada a Damon

-Sera una gran sorpresa


	2. Día de Navidad

**Aqui esta la segunda y ****última**** parte de este fanfic, como dije es muy cortito y las cosas pasan rápido :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo y espero sus reviews**

**Que tengan un buen final del año !**

**Xoxo**

**PrincessCarli**

Conducía rápidamente hasta la casa del lago rogando no encontrarme con Damon en el camino, Jeremy me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que él y Damon habían salido de la casa, el a casa de Matt y Damon a comprar bourbon, pero aun así no estaba confiada.

Me sentí aliviada cuando divise la casa desde mi auto, al llegar me estacione atrás de la casa para que Damon no viera el auto cuando llegara, pues tenía que ser una sorpresa.

Me baje del auto a velocidad vampírica y me dirigí a la casa, en cuanto entre tome la caja de adornos que estaba en la cocina y comencé a adornar por todas partes.

Esferas, guirnaldas, luces y muérdago eran algunas de las cosas que había en la caja y que ahora estaban puestas estratégicamente alrededor de la casa (sobretodo el muérdago)

Me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea con un vaso de sangre en mis manos para esperar a Damon, a los pocos minutos escuche el sonido de su auto, al oírlo apague todas las luces de la casa dejando encendidas solo las pequeñas luces de Navidad y me pare debajo de un muérdago, en eso la puerta se abrió

-¡Feliz Navidad! –grite al verlo en la puerta

-¡¿Pero que?!, ¿Elena? –Estaba sorprendido de verme ahí, pero de inmediato sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo vine a pasar Navidad con la persona que más quiero en el mundo – dije inocentemente

-¿Aun quieres estar conmigo? –pregunto esperanzado mi vampiro favorito

-Todo el tiempo –dije mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercara a mi

El camino hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le respondí el abrazo mientras me aguantaba las lagrimas

-Nunca más te alejes de mí –dije con la voz quebrada

-Si tu no pides que me aleje, no lo hare –dijo mientras me besaba el cabello

-No te alejes –le pedí en un susurro

-¿Y Stefan? –pregunto de mala gana

-No me importa, ya no – ¿cómo es que a estas alturas no lo tenía claro?

-Se enfadara conmigo –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Sabía lo importante que era para Damon tener una buena relación con Stefan, aunque él no lo nunca reconociera era evidente que le importaba.

-Yo hablare con él y le explicare… -dije aun entre sus brazos

-El pensara que es por el vínculo –dijo con voz triste

-Mañana hablaremos con el –dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos

-Pero… -lo calle, estaba arruinando el momento

-Shhh –dije mientras señalaba el muérdago que estaba justo sobre nosotros –no puedes ignorar dos veces al muérdago –le estaba recordando que hace una semana no quiso besarme cuando yo traía un muérdago

-Entonces –dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar –no ignoremos al muérdago

Tras decir esto me beso, primero delicadamente y luego con más pasión, yo le respondí el beso al instante, para que se diera cuanta de cuan necesitada de sus labios estaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en besarlo que no me di cuenta de que me había llevado a mi cuarto, mi antiguo cuarto en la casa del lago, cuantos recuerdos tenía en este cuarto… y ahora iba por unos cuantos recuerdos más.

-Feliz Navidad, Elena –dijo mientras me tumbaba en la cama y se ponía sobre mi

-Feliz Navidad, Damon –dije mientras volvía a besarlo


End file.
